The Seven Musketeers
by UPlover
Summary: What if there were seven musketeers? The seven dwarfs are to become Snow White's musketeers and they must face the challenge of death, courage and true love. I don't own Snow White.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Snow White hummed as she picked flower while in the garden of the kingdom. As she had her back turned three men wearing black snuck behind a tree and started preparing an arrow.

"HEY!" one of the men yelled. "What?" yelled the man who was just about to shoot the arrow at the princess. "We have to put the letter on!" the other man said tying it on. "Sorry I forgot!"

Snow White stood up from the ground. "She's getting up! Give that to me!"  
"No way I'm aiming it!" he yelled as the other two were trying to grab the arrow.  
"You're pointing it all wrong!"  
"Let me hit her!"  
"Let go of it! You're going to make it..."

The arrow flew out and Snow White screamed when the arrow hit the tree just inches from where she was standing.

"Your highness!" Snow White's lady in waiting yelled. A dwarf woman named Mabel came running out into the courtyard and came to Snow White's side holding her hands tightly. "There's a note tied to it." a hysterical Snow White spoke.

Mabel took the note off the arrow and read it aloud. "'We have killed your princess. Once the prince and Queen are gone there is to be a new ruler for this kingdom.'"

Snow White and Mabel looked up hearing voices and saw the three men wearing black running away.  
"I told you I should have aimed it!"  
"She'd be dead by now if I aimed it!"  
"Well you were trying to get it out from my hands and it missed her!"  
Snow White fainted into the arms of Mabel who caught her right before her head fell to the ground. "Your highness? Your highness are you alright? Help!" Mabel yelled across the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

A couple of hours later Snow White sat in her seat in the palace as a the captain of the musketeer entered the room and bent on one knee to the princess. "You requested me your highness?" The captain asked

"Yes. Three men in black tried to kill me while I was in the garden this morning." Snow White said still a bit frazzled from the incident that happened earlier.

"Why that is just simply dreadful whatever will we do?" The captain asked in his usual dramatic tone. "Well, while the prince is away I feel that we need royal musketeers to keep us safe from getting killed. In fact I think we need them on guard all night and all day."  
"You know this is just what I was expecting to hear. I have the perfect musketeers for you. Take a look." The captain took out a picture of three men in musketeer uniforms. "I think you will love these men as your royal musketeers. What do you think?"

"Uh... I don't think so." Snow White said taking a long look at the three men. To her they looked familiar but she pushed that thought behind her. "Why ever not?" The captain asked once again in a dramatic way.  
"They don't look right to me."  
"Well you need someone to keep you safe from those dangerous people out there."  
"Oh no but..." A thought came to the princesses head. "May I please make a suggestion?"  
"Yes of course your highness." The captain said in almost an angered way.  
"May I recommend my friends the seven dwarfs who live far off in the forest."  
"Dwarfs?" The captain yelled beginning to laugh. "You want dwarfs to be your royal musketeers?"  
"Oh please just give them a chance Captain." Snow White pleaded. "Dwarfs couldn't even keep you safe for a minute." The captain said once his laughter stopped.  
"Captain Redford you don't understand. They kept me safe from my wicked stepmother when she tried to kill me. They did whatever they could do to protect me and I have full trust on them that they won't mess up."

Snow White saw a smile appear on the Captain's face meaning he was thinking. "Alright. I'll give them a chance."  
"On thank you Captain!"  
"But if they fail..."  
"Yes I know the consequences if they fail." Snow White said remembering what happened to one of the shoulders who failed to do a good job. She didn't want that to happen to the dwarfs.

I don't own Disney! I own Captain Redford though along with Mabel!


	3. Chapter 3

The soldiers rode their horses through the forest as the dwarfs walked home from the mine singing.  
"What is that amazing singing?" a soldier asked listening to the song.  
"Probably the dwarfs. Dwarfs are always singing." The Captain said to him.  
"Heigh Ho! Heigh ho, heigh ho, heigh..."  
"Look!" Doc stopped once he saw the men on the horses making all the dwarfs come crashing into each other. "For crying out loud Doc you don't need to stop us every time you think Snow White is here!" Grumpy yelled to the dwarf.  
"Not that, look! Hen on morses... uh... man on horses!" Doc stuttered as the other dwarfs followed his gaze and saw the soldiers stop on their horses near their cottage.

One of the soldiers blew a trumpet as Captain Redford got down from his horse and presented himself to the dwarfs. "Seven Dwarfs of the forest by the names of Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey!  
"That's us." doc said.  
"Our lovely princess Snow White has graciously offered for you seven to be her royal musketeers."  
"Royal Musketeers?" Grumpy questioned to Doc.  
"Sounds dangerous." Bashful whispered.  
"And way too tiring." Sleepy said as he yawned.

"Should we do it?" Happy asked.  
"I don't know." Doc said trying to think.  
"If you don't accept the offer our lovely princess Snow White, the Prince, and the queen will all be killed and the kingdom will be ruled by another king who might be nasty." Captain Redford said as he heard their chatter.  
"WE'LL DO IT!" The Dwarfs all spoke at once.


	4. Chapter 4

The soldiers took the dwarfs back to the castle and dressed them in their new musketeer uniforms and walked to the palace room where Captain Redford stopped them before they entered.  
"Now be good and trusting so Princess Snow White will feel comfortable as you seven being her royal musketeers." He said and then opened the door.  
Snow White immediately perked up in her chair once she saw the dwarfs. "Oh they're all here! You all look..."  
"It is in my honor that I present to you your my dearest your royal musketeers." Captain Redford interrupted. "They're sure to keep the best safety on you and therefore nothing terrible will ever happen to you. It is there that my keen eyes have found them in the woods and could see not a speck of any evidence that they were dangerous. With their actions you'll be a safe princess that way nothing on earth could hurt you. Provided by..."  
"Captain?" Snow White interrupted.  
"Why yes my royalty princess?"  
"The kingdom thanks you and your eye for finding me my royal musketeers but may I have a word with them please?"  
"Why certainly your majesty. Take all the time you need." The captain said as he stepped to the side of the room.  
"Now as you know I trust you to keep me safe after what you did for me the past year. You'll be guarding me and we still will be together as a family. We'll be happy together."  
"But if you fail..." Captain Redford began.  
"Captain Pete their is no need to tell them!" Snow White yelled to him before he could finish his sentence.  
"As you wish. Let them see for themselves if it comes."  
Snow White sat back down. "Now if you see anybody acting strange, don't think that they should be in the palace or with a weapon in their hands you should attack them."

There was a knock at the door and Mabel arrived in the room with a tray. "Hello everyone! Hope I'm not interrupting anything. Would anyone else like some cake? I'll cut you a piece.  
"Knife!" Bashful yelled seeing the weapon in her hand that was very close to Snow White.  
"Bad Guy!" Sneezy screamed.  
"Grab her!" Doc yelled as the dwarfs suddenly collapsed on Mabel. "Get off of me! I'm not a bad guy!" Mabel screamed.

"Tell it to the judge sister!1" Grumpy yelled.  
"Oh my goodness!" Snow White stood up from her chair. "Stop it! The dwarfs suddenly looked at the princess as they were all holding Mabel up from the ground. "Release her!" With that the dwarfs dropped the maiden to the floor. "OW!"  
"She is not a villain she is my lady in waiting!" Snow White yelled to the dwarfs who all went red in embarrassment.  
Captain Redford was trying not to laugh in the corner from what had happened. "Captain Redford?" Snow White asked the man.  
"I suspect that I can make them better and not attack harmless souls and woman." The Captain said turning around.  
"Mabel are you alright?" Snow White asked her lady in waiting.  
"Well I'm never been so insulted in all my life. I just walk in offering cake And then I'm pounded on by such... " Mabel was helped up by Grumpy and they looked into each others eyes. Grumpy never saw a woman so beautiful in his life. And she was his height! Mabel looked at Grumpy, he was so handsome! A big nose, but handsome. "... Dashing Musketeers." She finished.  
"Uh Mabel..." Snow White asked after a moment. "Can you please get the horses ready for our afternoon walk?"  
"Right away Madame." Mabel smiled at Grumpy and left the room.  
"Now Captain Redford will teach you all everything that you need to know about being a musketeer." Snow White said to the dwarfs.

"Yes I will teach you everything that your mind can stand about a musketeer. To fight, your motto, keeping watch, and to kill!"  
With the last word said the dwarfs all gasped. They never killed anybody in their entire lives!


	5. Chapter 5

Later that day Snow White, Mabel and the dwarfs all road their horses through the forest. The dwarfs walked in back of Snow White to look out for anybody that came their way. Mabel caught up to Grumpy and stared at him. Grumpy looked at her. She was smiling at him. What should he do?

He smiled back in a nervous way making Mabel gasp. She road up to Snow White leaving a confused Grumpy.  
"Snow White?" Mabel asked.  
"Yes Mabel?"  
"Who is that dwarf in the red there?" Mabel asked.  
"Who, Doc?"  
"The one with the big nose."  
"Oh you mean Grumpy."  
" Oh so that's his name." Snow White saw Mabel blush. "Well Mabel it seems as if you're falling in love."  
"Oh yes. May I just ask you something madame?"  
"What is it Mabel?"  
"You've known him for about a year or so and I was wondering if you could... well... you know... uh..."  
"Yes Mabel?"  
"Tell me about him. What is he like?"  
"Oh" Snow White said as she tried to think. "... well... Grumpy is very... uh what's a good word..."

Doc noticed the bushes move. "Hey did you tee sat... eh... see that?"  
"There must be someone behind the bushes?" Happy said also noticing.  
"Get closer to Snow White."

The dwarfs walked their horses closer up to Snow White.

Suddenly the three men wearing black jumped down from the trees scaring the horses, throwing Snow White and Mabel off.

The dwarfs quickly got down from the horses and took their swords out protecting their princess.  
"Ready to fight?" Grumpy asked them.  
"We're always ready." One of them said as they immediately began fighting hitting their swords together.  
One of the men laughed as he battled against Grumpy. "You're awfully small to be a musketeer." Grumpy grew angry and turned his hand to a fist. Before he could even punch the man he was being thrown through the air and landed in a hole full of mud. One by one all the dwarfs were toppled together in the mud. Grumpy freed himself from being trapped under the dwarfs and ran out from the mud only to see the men wearing black take the women and ride off through the forest. Grumpy fell to his knees along with all the other dwarfs.  
"Wow, we failed in less the two minutes." Sleepy said.  
"What are we going to do now?" Bashful asked Doc who was cleaning off his glasses.  
"Should we go after them?" Happy wondered.  
"What's the point if we go after them?" Grumpy said putting his head into his hands. "They're going to kill them before we even get there. We won't even make it and they'll just beat us again because of our height."  
"Who cares if we're small?" Doc said.  
"People who laugh at us." Bashful pointed out remembering how some people laughed at him when he was a little boy.  
"Yes but I think we san cave... uh... can save the princess and Mabel just like how we saved her from the wicked queen. I think we can beat them and we'll be the musketeers that she'll need for the rest of her life."  
"I agree." Grumpy said getting up off the ground.  
"Shall we do it." He put his hand in the air. All the dwarfs did the same and put their hands together.  
"All for one and one for all!" The dwarfs all shouted.  
"Now come on! We'll either save the princess or die trying." Grumpy yelled beginning to race off.  
"Die?" Sleepy asked frozen in place.  
"Nobody ever said a thing bout dying."  
"Let's go!" Doc yelled getting the other two dwarfs moving. They found their horses and raced off to find the princess.


	6. Chapter 6

The dwarfs followed the horse tracks until they came to a tower the rose high into the sky.  
"The bad guys are there?" Bashful asked looking high into the sky. "What do you think? The horses are here outside." Grumpy said to him once he heard the stupid question.  
" Then we should make our way up." Doc said as he raced across the bridge to the doors of the tower.

The three bad guys made their way up the millions of stairs until they were at the top with a tied up Snow White and Mabel. One of the men looked outside and saw the dwarfs running into the tower.  
"The musketeers are coming!" he yelled to the other men.  
"Are you sure it's them?"  
"Well who else the size of a child would be after us? Yes! They just went through the doors!"  
"We're at the top of a 50 story tower. It would be hours for their short legs to climb up here. Set the two of them down here." The head man in black said to the others. The two maidens were sat down on the floor and their gags were taken off their mouths.  
"You let us go!" Snow White screamed trying to get out from her ropes. '  
"Now don't worry your highness." One of them said to her touching her by the shoulders so she wouldn't wiggle around any longer.  
"We don't want to put any harm on you." Another one of them said as he circled around the ladies.  
"That's why you go first so you won't feel any pain at all." The head man in black said as he took out a knife.  
"Where are my musketeers?! They can stop you! They'll save us!" Snow White screamed.  
"Hush your highness." he said as he threw the knife up. "This won't hurt a bit!"  
"Put the knife down!" The three men turned to see all the dwarfs at the top of the tower without any looks of being tired from climbing up the stairs.  
"How did you make it up all those stairs so quickly?"  
"And why are you covered in sweat?" One of them asked noticing how they didn't look worn out from climbing so many stairs.  
"And why aren't you tired?"  
"You should have taken the elevator." Doc said pointing over to the elevator. The men all slapped their heads. If they noticed that their were elevators the job would have been done with by now.  
"Now are you ready to fight?" Grumpy asked throwing out his sword.  
"This time we're sure to win." The head men said as he began his fight with Grumpy.

The dwarfs all begin fighting the three men and beat their swords together. As Doc fought with one of the men he noticed that he was nearing him closer to the edge of the stairs. The man took another step and suddenly fell down each step in the tower until he crashed and broke the dock falling into the river. Sneezy, Sleepy, and Bashful fought all together with another one of them until they saw Sneezy's nose twitching. Bashful and Sleepy knew what was about to happen and stood back.

"Why are you two stopping? Are you too scared or are you..."  
Sneezy sneezed the man out from the window. The dwarfs raced to the window and saw him land in the river as well.

Grumpy is fought with the head man in black and made him head towards an open window. The man tripped out the window. Grumpy looked out only to see him still holding on to the edges.

Grumpy through his sword up but it couldn't come down as he kept looking at the man.

"What's the matter little dwarf scared to kill a man? Your little mind trying to make you change your little mind?" The man taunted.

Grumpy dropped his sword but smashed the windows on the man's fingers. He let out of scream or pain and then fell into the river.  
"We did it!" Doc yelled amazed that they actually won.  
"We really did it!" Happy yelled.  
"We actually defeated them!" Sleepy said.  
"All for one and one for all!" The dwarfs all yelled together.  
"Congratulations guys!" Snow White said to them. The dwarfs untied the princess and after she hugged them all. "You did such a swell job. Thank you for rescuing me!"  
"Do you think you want us as royal musketeers." Bashful asked once his face flushed as the princess hugged and kissed him.  
"I'll have to ask Captain Redford and tell him the whole thing and he'll decide." Snow White said hoping that he'd agree.  
"You aren't hurt are you?" Doc asked making sure. "Not at all. But let's go home." she said to the dwarfs as they all began walking down the stairs of the tower.

"Isn't anyone going to untie me?!" Mabel yelled to them as she was still tied up in the corner.

Grumpy came to her and untied the girl. He helped her up and they stared into each others eyes.  
"Are you guys coming?" Doc asked coming back up the stairs when he didn't see the two behind them.  
"Yes!" Mabel said coming out from the trance.  
"Yeah let's go!"  
"Why are you holding hands?" Doc asked.  
"OH!" They both yelled before taking their hands away.  
"No reason he was just helping me." Mabel said trying to hide her red face.  
"Yeah." Grumpy agreed.  
"That's all it was right?" Mabel asked  
"Yes!" Grumpy spoke as he blushed as well before going the stairs with the other dwarfs.


	7. Chapter 7

"I got a problem!" Captain Redford screamed as he slammed through a door and slammed his fists down on the table.  
The three men in black put down their cards as they dried off from being thrown into the river. "What problem do you have sir?" One of them asked him.  
"Those musketeers appeared tougher then I thought!" Captain Redford exclaimed. He couldn't believe the story the dwarfs had told him once they got back to the castle with an unharmed Snow White.  
"You mean those musketeers who were dwarfs, you told me, did THIS to them?!" Clarabelle, Captain Redford's lieutenant, asked in amazement.  
"That's right one of them blew me out with a sneeze!"  
"And one of them knocked me all the way down those tower stairs!"  
"And another closer the window right on my fingers!"  
"Well I guess dwarfs are tough." Clarabelle spoke after hearing all the stories.  
"Now there's my problem. How am I going to get the princess now if they're tougher then I thought they were."  
"Well you need to get the princess by the end of the month in order to become king." Clarabelle said sitting on the table and leaning upon his shoulder. "I know that's what I have to figure out how to do."  
"Well it's pointless we can't get past them unless they all fail asleep on the night job."  
"You're going to defeat those men whether you like it or not!" Captain Redford yelled slamming his fist to the wall.  
"They're all on watch duty right now aren't they?" Clarabelle asked.  
"They'd suspect me if I came."  
"They'd defeat us in no time like today." one of the men in black said.  
"If I went they'd expect me in no time. Anyone who has never been seen around the castle before is suspected." Clarabelle said. "What about that other one?" Clarabelle asked after thinking for a moment.  
"Uh... yes..." Captain Redford said thinking deep in thought.  
"Oh you can't be serious. She can't do one thing right!" The second man in black exclaimed.  
"You'd expect that one to do the job right?" Another one yelled.  
"We have to do it! I saw one of them in the court yard keeping watch." Clarabelle said. "Clarabelle go find her and then we'll be capturing the princess in no time! We need to get rid of those dwarfs or we won't have the kingdom!" Captain Redford said as he stomped the table with his fist.


	8. Chapter 8

"That night Grumpy walked around garden keeping watch and walked all around keeping watch for anything suspicious. He hoped for a calm and quiet night as he turned a corner to walk into the castle.

Mabel came walking into him. "Musketeer Grumpy!" she yelled in surprise and catching herself from dropping her basket of laundry.

"Hello Mabel." Grumpy spoke.

"Oh excuse me for running into you... I didn't mean... I just have this laundry and I..."  
"I'm not mad. You just bumped me that's all." Grumpy told her.  
"Oh well it's just that I was told by princess Snow White that... well... since your name is Grumpy... you tend..."  
"Do you need help with the laundry?" Grumpy asked changing the subject knowing what Snow White told Mabel about him.  
"No!" Grumpy jumped from her harshness. Mabel cleared her throat and spoke more clearly. "I don't. I can take care of it. Thank you."  
"Right."

Grumpy walked over to the water fountain and sat down. Mabel looked at him as she was about to walk away. She looked up at the beautiful night sky and then down at her laundry. She knew it wasn't needed right now.  
"I never got to thank you for saving me today. Well us I mean." Mabel said sitting down next to Grumpy by the fountain.  
"That's our job."  
"I'm glad Snow White got musketeers, she really does need them. She was nearly killed the other day by these three men in black."

There was another silence as both of them didn't speak or look at each other. They looked to the castle and then to the star lit sky.

"I'm guessing that Snow White told you the story us keeping her safe from her evil step mother?"  
"Yes I did. The Prince told us all about that. That was really generous and brave of you."

Both were silent again. Grumpy never talked to any girl besides Snow White. He never knew what to talk about when they were around.

"The stars look beautiful tonight don't they?" Mabel asked breaking the silence once more.  
"Yes." To him the stars always looked the same. They were never different when he looked at them.  
"You see that big bright star right there?" Mabel pointed.  
"Yeah."  
"That's my Daddy."  
"How do you know?"  
"I know because while he was dying he told me that all people become the stars after they die. The nicest you were the brighter you glowed. I knew it was him the second he passed away. He was the nicest man you'd ever meet."  
"Is your mother up there?" Grumpy asked.  
Mabel sighed. She looked sad and angry for a moment. "No, she wasn't much of a good person. In fact I don't even know if she's still alive."  
"Don't you see her?"  
"She didn't want me any longer after I saved her life from a terrible fever. She didn't understand what it was like to be the size of a dwarf. She wanted to have a daughter who she didn't constantly have to look down on when she turned twenty. After my father died living with her was just awful. She acted as if I was never her daughter and treated me like dirt. So she sold me to the castle when I was twenty. It's been fifteen years. I don't even know if she's still alive or if she still lives around here."  
"Oh. Sorry."

Grumpy just looked at Mabel. If only she knew his mother. She was the best person he ever knew but she had to die and leave them with their drunk father for a few years. Mabel must have really wanted her father.

"What do the stars make you think about?" Mabel asked looking through the clothes in her basket.

Grumpy turned his head away. Whenever he looked up at the stars at night they always reminded him of the people he loved and had to take care of. It was always so embarrassing for him to say.  
"They make me think about the people who I love." He said quickly.

He looked at Mabel who looked awestruck. "I know it's not much but..."  
"No that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard anybody say in years! That's something my Father would say!" Mabel said with a smile.  
Grumpy looked away. "My Father didn't understand me like my mother did."  
"Oh?" Mabel said.  
"He didn't even try to make me feel better when I was angry a lot. He usually caused it. I knew that my mother understood me and my brothers because of our shortness, but I was more of the outcast in the family."  
"But did you love your father?" Mabel asked.  
"I guess I did. Did you love your mother?"  
"Although we constantly fought and turned me down a lot...I think I do."

There was another silence as they kept looking up at the stars.  
"Do you need help with the laundry?" Grumpy asked looking at the basket.  
"Oh my goodness!" Mabel looked as if she was about to go frantic. "I forgot about this!" She turned to Grumpy and looked at the basket once more almost looking as if she were thinking. "No I don't need and help, thank you Musketeer Grumpy. It was nice talking with you."  
"You to."

Mabel walked away with a smile on her face.

Grumpy got up from the fountain and resumed his watch again walking through the garden.

Suddenly he heard a little scream. He turned around and followed where it came from. He turned the corner where Mabel had disappeared.

She was gone.


End file.
